


Mirror

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Songfic, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: В одной из дверец громоздкого шкафа располагалось зеркало в полный рост; ранее в нём всегда отражались лишь безвкусные узоры дешёвых обоев, однако сейчас швед мог поклясться, что чётко видел человеческий силуэт внутри завораживающе гладкой поверхности.





	Mirror

Сколько он уже находился здесь? Несколько дней? Недель? Монс не может сказать точно. Плотные чёрные шторы заслоняют собой солнце и луну от глаз мужчины на протяжении всего пребывания в гостинице — точнее в небольшой двухэтажной лачуге с парой десяток комнат, явно заготовленных не для звёзд его уровня. Номер Зелмерлёву достаётся самый обычный: скромное помещение с одноместной койкой, красным ковром непонятного происхождения на стене, шкафом из тёмной древесины, да ещё и одной уборной на этаже, которую приходится делить с остальными постояльцами. Швед отнюдь не жалуется, ему плевать. Даже хозяин наверняка несуществующей по документам гостиницы, неприветливый немец с рыжей бородой и лишь одним видящим глазом, его не пугает.

Монс сидит в одних лишь боксёрах посреди абсолютной темноты на скудной кровати. Скомканное постельное бельё разбросано по всему периметру койки, и два из всех четырёх уголка одеяла валяются на пыльном полу. Об уборке номера в столь дешёвом заведении не может быть и речи. Но, опять же, певца это не колышит. Он откидывается на стену, непонятно зачем украшенную старым ковром, и подносит к губам бутылку горькой водки. Нескольких резких глотков достаточно, чтобы лицо Зелмерлёва исказилось в гримасе — отнюдь не из-за крепкости напитка. Содержимое стеклянной бутылки оказывается тёплым. Омерзительно тёплым. Алкоголь на то и алкоголь, чтобы согревать тебя покруче любого отопления, но при этом иметь возможность быть прохладным напитком. Швед в раздражении выдыхает, понимая, что ему придётся снова спуститься к общему холодильнику гостиницы, чтобы остудить уже наполовину пустую бутыль. Словить парочку косых взглядов от постояльцев и страшного хозяина лачуги, услышать краем уха фразы по типу «этот странный мужик вообще не выходит из своего номера» — не самое приятное окончание вечера. И здесь даже охлаждённая водка Монса не стимулирует на покидание тёмной комнаты.

— Ну нахуй.

Певец ставит бутылку на пол рядом с кроватью и падает на подушку головой, забитой лишь тяжеловесным, словно его когда-то трезвые мысли, туманом. Была ли в этом богом забытом крошечном городе, в который швед забрёл с одной стороны целесообразно, а с другой — совершенно случайно, хоть какая-то гостиница дороже и качественнее, Зелмерлёв не знал. Да ему и не хотелось. Где пить сутки напролёт, прожигая последнее, что можно было назвать «печенью», где спать и прятаться от раздражающего летнего солнца и знойной погоды — не важно. Важно только, что телефона, главного врага мужчины, не было рядом. Когда он уходил в долговременные запои, самым коварным соблазном всегда оставались звонки знакомому парню, что в первое время отвечал на них нехотя и лениво, а затем и вовсе перестал.

— Паршивец.

Швед прикрывает глаза. Звонки посреди ночи — повод в очередной раз дать Лоику возможность обозвать его мудаком, дебилом, придурком, идиотом… Можно перечислять до бесконечности. Последней каплей перед уездом в «никуда» являлся выпущенный весной этого года альбом Нотте. Его Монс послушал лишь однажды, но запомнить сумел на всю жизнь. На поддатое сознание мужчины накатывают воспоминания двухлетней давности — Ло горячо ударяет Зелмерлёва по роже хлёсткой пощёчиной, когда тот, накуренный в нечто чуть более значимое, чем ничто, называет его «миленьким». Какого чёрта в ту ночь молодой бельгиец делал в одной из крупнейших кальянных города Вены, швед до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего понятия. «Миленький» — мысленно повторяет Монс. Что тогда, что сейчас — для него всё ещё это злосчастное «миленький» значит лишь комплимент в сторону представителя Бельгии. Зелмерлёв, стиснув зубы, вновь тянется к невыносимо тёплой бутылке водки.

 

* * *

 

Спёртый воздух помещения приковывает мужчину к жёсткому матрасу — ни встать, ни пошевелиться, и даже тяжёлые вдохи даются лишь сквозь острую боль в горящей жаром гортани. Сердце шведа обдаёт холодный страх, ведь все попытки поднять своё отныне непослушное тело сводятся на ноль. Монса настигает чёткое чувство, что его плоть стала ничем иным, как застывшим, неподъёмным металлом. Он хочет кричать, надрываясь, но голос не поддаётся и предательски проваливается куда-то вниз по горлу, чтобы затем испепелиться от знойного жара, обдающего внутренности мужчины. Стойкое, мерзкое ощущение, будто внутри Зелмерлёва бушует свирепый огонь, а снаружи кожа замёрзшая и мёртвая, подобно плоти покойников, настигает всё чётче.

Вокруг правит полутьма, и взору Монса попадается деревянный шкаф, что находится в противоположной части комнаты. Его лицевая сторона направлена в сторону совершенно пустой стены. В одной из дверец громоздкой мебели располагается зеркало в полный рост; ранее в нём всегда отражались лишь безвкусные узоры дешёвых обоев, однако сейчас швед мог поклясться, что чётко видел человеческий силуэт внутри завораживающе гладкой поверхности. Худощавая высокая тень не двигалась, не было видно ни лица, ни одежды. Человек в зеркале был подобен бездыханной мраморной статуи. Сердце Зелмерлёва сжимается — очертаний лица незнакомца нельзя было разглядеть, но чувство, будто оттуда, прямо изнутри зеркала, на него кто-то внимательно смотрит, не покидало до леденящей кровь дрожи испуганного мужчину.

Силуэт поворачивается в сторону Монса, и тот взвывает от неожиданности и страха, уже давно полностью обвившего своей мёртвой хваткой его тело. По чарующей глади зеркала проходят волны чёрных кругов, сравнимых с теми, что появлялись на поверхности тихой воды, когда кто-то смел её касаться. Из зеркала медленно протягиваются в сторону кровати Зелмерлёва две тонких кисти рук — слишком костлявые и знакомые. Следом за ними изнутри гладкой поверхности выходит нога, а затем и всё тело — иссиня-чёрный костюм, едва ли не сливавшийся с окружающей тьмой, надет на незваного гостя. Затем, наконец, показывается лицо загадочного силуэта, и дыхание шведа останавливается.

— Ло… — произносит одними губами мужчина, чувствуя, как горящие страхом слёзы катятся по его щекам вниз, на смятую простынь.

Выражение лица гостя безразлично и холодно. Прикованный к кровати Монс бросается в панику, бегая взглядом по знакомым очертаниям: зелёные глаза, в данный момент в которых отражаются лишь кромешная тьма и бездушие, бледная-бледная кожа нездорового оттенка и уста Нотте, замкнутые и сливающиеся с цветом его плоти. Тощее тело Лоика медленно подходит к койке, и он смотрит сверху вниз на свою жертву — испуганную и растерянную. Бельгиец резко впивается руками в плечо Зелмерлёва и тянет его с кровати, что заставляет обездвиженную тушу с грохотом повалиться на пол. Безразличие в один лишь миг сменяется на ядовитую ухмылку, совершенно не его, и в зрачках Нотте появляются искры злости. Две эти разные эмоции, что возникают в один момент на лице парня, заставляют шведа снова застонать от ужаса.

— Вставай! — _не своим_ голосом приказывает Лоик, пиная валяющегося на полу мужчину прямо в живот. — Вставай!

Он вновь бьёт ногой тело, на что мужчина лишь хрипло мычит. Резкий звук удара рассекает тишину комнаты в заключительный раз. Лицо Монса застывает в болезненной гримасе, но подняться он всё ещё не в силах. Этому Нотте надоедает обездвиженный кусок бесполезного мяса, поэтому он вцепляется своими холодными, тонкими руками прямо в шею мужчины. Выражение леденящего жилы безразличия снова вуалью окутывает его лицо, когда костлявые пальцы сжимают глотку шведа. Сиплый хрип Зелмерлёва не останавливает парня, наоборот, вызывает ещё большее призрение и злость.

— Ненавижу, — ядовито шипит Лоик, смотря прямо в распахнутые от страха глаза Монса. Он внимательно изучает лицо Зелмерлёва — по щекам того уже давно текут дорожки блестящих слёз. Мужчина задыхается, пытаясь из последних сил поймать губами воздух, но всё тщетно.

Продолжая держать цепкими руками измученную шею, бельгиец поднимает отчего-то размякшее, будто чёрствая корка хлеба в воде, тело и тащит его по деревянному полу, прямо к старому шкафу. Поверхность зеркала начинает настороженно колебаться, подобно живому существу, учуявшему опасность поблизости, и отражающая их гладь покрывается редкой рябью. Не тот Нотте правой рукой хватает шведа за обросшие на затылке волосы. Он скалится и со всей дури, больно сжимая копну волос мужчины, впечатывает его лицом прямо в чарующую поверхность. Вместо того чтобы проникнуть внутрь зеркала, Монс разбивает его собой. Всё, что он может чувствовать в миг удара — острый страх и боль, что находится на коже несчастного, она внутри, подобно смертельному яду разливается по кровеносным путям организма.

Осколки зеркала осыпаются на пол, и в тот же миг Лоик ослабевает хватку, позволяя телу Монса упасть, и моментально испаряется, будто его никогда и не было в пыльной комнате.

 

* * *

 

Сквозь чёрную занавеску едва можно разглядеть лучи солнца за окном. Мужчина вырывается из оков сна, резко подскакивая на локтях. Он лежит посреди комнаты, прямо на грязном полу. Где-то подле валяется смятое пыльное одеяло. Монс озирается вокруг, чувствуя, как сердце его бешено колотится. Спустя пару десятков секунд отдышки, он поднимается с пола и устало трёт слипшиеся от дрёмы глаза. Шведу с детства не снились кошмары, так что в свой тридцатник он уже отвык просыпаться в холодном поту. Пересохшее горло молит Зелмерлёва сделать глоток воды, однако, оглядевшись, тот находит на полу ничего кроме как наполовину пустой бутылки тёплой водки. Зубы сводит при одном только воспоминании вкуса омерзительного напитка, и певец чувствует тошноту, проворно подступающую к его горлу.

— Горло… — процеживает сквозь зубы Монс, поднося ладонь к шее.

Зелмерлёв поворачивается в сторону зеркала — оно абсолютно цело и нетронуто. Мужчина шумно выдыхает и медленно, размеренно подходит к деревянному шкафу. Он окидывает уставшим взглядом своё помятое и опухшее лицо. Неожиданно по телу Монса проходит дрожь: на шее его ясно виднеются ещё свежие тёмно-бурые следы удушения.


End file.
